Viktor Kurchatov
Name: Viktor Semyonovitch Kurchatov Gender: Male. Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Viktor prefers to be around people, bit he stays away from them on the principle that it's difficult for him to speak due to his condition and he's horribly disfigured, leading many people to stay away. He suffered greatly due to being horribly burned in a plane crash. Thus he has a fear of flying or more specifically, planes, though this is founded on his childhood experience. When he has free time, he likes to read books, or play The Sims. Appearance: As horrifying a medical history as Viktor has, his appearance is no different. On a first glance one would notice that his dark, almost black eyes are quite, quite red and bloodshot, and his entire face is heavily scarred. They are scars from being burned very severely many years ago. He has what seems to be surgical scars on the back of his neck and if one looks closely, coming from under his hair on the left side of his head. He would've been a decent-looking human being if not for this, and takes on a slightly feminine appearance. Due to the amount of scarring on his face and around his head, displays of emotion are often taken as being threatening or insane, because they appear that way to anyone looking at him; that he is an evil, dog-raping psychopath (At least, that's the rumor going around in some of the more popular circles.) His nose was broken many years ago, and also has a small chunk taken out of the right nostril. Facial disfigurements he might've had after the plane crash, have been mostly fixed by the magic of modern medicine that he's had more than enough of, His face isn't the only place with those scars, though it's the most disfigured; his entire body is covered in them. Viktor stands at 5'7, and is not as incredibly thin as his face might suggest, being only slightly above being officially underweight. This is not because of any psychological reason; his growth was stunted and his body damaged by being almost burned to death at an incredibly early age. If he hadn't experienced that accident, he would've grown to be quite a tall, bulky person. Despite his medical history he isn't at all fragile, and enjoys getting his hands dirty so to speak. He has medium-length, oily hair, drawn back into a very short ponytail. Without any desire to 'fit in' or 'act out' either, he wears casual clothes often consisting of worn jeans, and plaid shirts. At the time of the SOTF Program he is wearing barely blue, worn out jeans and a black-red plaid shirt with a white tanktop underneath. This often gives him the appearance of a deranged rednec, This assumption is quickly put down when people realize he's actually quite quiet and articulated. He has a tendancy to wear pink running shoes, of all things. Biography: Viktor Kurchatov was born and raised near a small town in the Kamchatka Peninsula, the farthest eastern stretch of the Soviet Union, and later, simply Russia. With only his father to raise him, he lived there for around ten years. He had no friends, and never went to school at that age. His father educated him, taught him how to survive, and they had a comfortable life in their little town. Unbenknownst to Viktor, his father was not a simple man, and had never even been to the Kamchatka area until several years ago, when he had to escape from the Russian government for reasons he never told Viktor. Viktor only knew that once, his father was a scientist. He would tell him great stories of the experiments they'd carried out at the height of Russia's glory. No doubt he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, even his own son, exactly what they were doing, but that Scientist, as far as anyone knew, was long gone, having disappeared years ago. He took the last name Kurchatov, (an homage to the man who led the development of Russia's nuclear program) and then fled, as far as possible from anyone he once knew, including his wife. When Viktor asked exactly who his mother was, his father would only tell him that she was a 'very bad person' and never took the discussion any further. Viktor was only a young boy, and though curious, didn't suspect anything quite as horrible as what had really happened in his father's past. One summer's day, Viktor and his father had just walked into their home when the phone rang. It was an odd occurance, for almost no one phoned them besides people who worked with Viktor's father, in the village, and even then he knew they were going to call them most of the time. The man went to pick up the phone, and when he heard what the person on the other line had to say, he nearly collapsed with disbelief. Not telling Viktor exactly why, he ordered him to pack some clothes and anything else he wanted to bring, as they were leaving. They travelled for days on foot. Viktor didn't ask his father where they were going. He did what he was told, as his father had always taught him. They passed forests, dodged mountains, and ended up in a large clearing by the ocean. There they came upon an old, abandoned airstrip. There a short, portly, bearded man was waiting for the two beside a small plane. The man and his father shook hands, and his father smiled grimly, obviously happy to see the man once again despite the circumstances. They took off from the decrepit airstrip, and the two older men exchanged whispered dialouge while Viktor sat quietly in the back of the plane. After what seemed like forever, Viktor's Dad moved to the back of the plane where Viktor sat, explaining the situation. There were some bad people after him, and this bearded man was going to help them escape. He said that they were going to America, and that they were going to have a better life there. They landed only for a brief moment in Hawaii to refuel, and then kept on going. Viktor fell asleep on the flight, and awoke to his father tapping him on the shoulder, telling him that they had finally arrived in America. Viktor looked out of the window, seeing land just a few hundred feet below him. His father's mood was drastically changed, and he now seemed incredibly optimistic. Later he would tell Viktor that he and this bearded man (Whom Viktor never knew the name of) were planning the trip for months, and that the people who were after his father would never find him. The villiagers would think they had perished in a fire in their home. As the plane began to descend, their hopes and dreams were quickly broken. The landing gear on the plane only deployed halfway, and the front half of the plane, including the pilot, was shredded on impact. Viktor and his father were thrown from the plane which had torn open when it hit the ground. His father was the lucky one, and was thrown far from the crash, breaking his spine on impact with the ground and being lacerated by flying debris. Viktor, however, was only thrown some distance away, and was bathed in flames from the resulting explosion, and burned for several seconds before Emergency Response Crews could assist him. He suffered from horrible burns all over his body, the most damage concentrated on his midsection, and face. As well, he suffered a small degree of brain damage making it difficult for him to speak. It takes him some time to put together sentences and this was an irreversible condition. Viktor and his father were both rushed to the hospital. Viktor's father suffered from several fractures and a severed spinal cord. He would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Viktor, on the other hand, was burned beyond recognition. They spent several hours putting him into a mostly stable condition and he experienced the most intense pain imaginable. It took weeks of surgical procedures, some of which had to be improvised because of the degree of damage. It was a miracle he got out of it with his life. Horrifically, there was so much damage to his genitals that they were unable to recover... anything and only had the capacity to fix the tissue around the damaged area. Medically, he is barely a man anymore. It took some time to recover from this horrible ordeal, but afterwards they were able to secure their papers which had, along with most of the plane's cargo and the two passengers, been thrown some distance away. They were Semyon and Viktor Kurchatov, ill-fated immigrants from the Port City of Vladivostok. It took some time to learn English, which his father knew (Well enough) beforehand, as well as what Viktor would pick up from the other schoolchildren. Those that would even talk to him. He was a stranger, an immigrant, and one with horrible burn scars. Viktor's father had been able to get enough money from the bearded man's sources to pay for the expensive operations that would at least make Viktor's face look remotely human. He was still, as many of his 'peers' (jocks) put it - "Fuck ugly" but not as bad as he could've looked. Presently he attends Southridge High School in the town of Highland Beach, and is finishing 12th grade this year. Still he has barely any friends, but is doing quite well in High School despite problems he has in lingustics. Not because English is his second language (he has a firm grasp of it, having started learning the language at ten years old) but because of brain damage he suffered in the crash affecting his speech centers. He can still write, and is quite well spoken, but it takes him some time to 'pull things out of the air' and to normally speak in conversation it is quite difficult. Emotionally, Viktor is a bit of a wreak. A considerable degree of angst has come from the fact that he is medically not a man anymore yet is still attracted to girls, making his life almost completely miserable. He has next to no friends and is forced to stay indoors because of damage to his eyes that he suffered in the crash; it makes him incredibly sensitive to light. In this he has found common ground with Ivye Dewley, and even has a bit of a crush on her. One thing that seems to bother his father is that Viktor has become increasingly more brooding in his teenage years; moreso than he'd expect. He has seen Viktor doing some increasingly strange things. Terrible things. Now a parapeleigic, he no longer commands the authority over his 'son' like he did before. He has begun to fear for his life. Advantages: Very few. Viktor at an early age learned how to survive in some very harsh enviroments, and he is quite intelligent having gotten a head-start from his father's rather advanced homeschooling. Viktor is quite disciplined, and nearly burning to death has given him an increasingly large tolerance to pain. He's become accustomed to the taste of blood, and seems to enjoy it. Disadvantages: Viktor is by all definitions a freak among his peers. He has no friends, no connections to anyone, and is quite creepy looking. It is quite difficult for him to communicate to people due to the brain damage he sustained in the crash, and as mentioned before his ghoulish appearance might unnerve some people, considering the amount of deranged psychopaths running about the island this time around. Designated Number: Male Student no. 49 The above biography is as written by Atomic Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Colt .357 King Cobra Conclusions: A burn victim, huh? Can't say we've had one of these before... at least not one who was burned BEFORE they came into SOTF. This guy's quite the little wild card. Nobody ever wanted him around, so I think he'd have a hard time doing anything BUT playing the game. Not that we mind here at HQ. Hahaha! Game Evaluations Kills: Kristin Washington Killed by: Julie Mikan Collected Weapons: Colt .357 King Cobra (issued weapon) Allies: 'None '''Enemies: 'Will Sigurbjornsson, Julie Mikan 'Mid-Game Evaluation: ' Viktor began his game in a disoriented state, realizing, with the discovery of his gun, that playing to win was a very real option for him. Still struggling with the possibility, he saw Kristin Washington approach a group of injured people; believing her to be hostile, he took the opportunity to be a hero and shot her in the head. It was the wrong move to make, judging by their reactions. Terrie Brightwell and Brad Kavanaugh reacted with hostility, and Will Sigurbjornsson went so far as to knock Viktor out and steal his gun, leaving before the Russian could wake up. By the time the cameras next caught him in the showers, Viktor had severed all ties with sanity. Will and Julie Mikan walked in as he was eating choice bits of Karl Van Buren’s corpse. He spotted Julie and tried to attack her, but had his guts blown out by Will, who left in disgust. It was a stab in the brain by Julie, however, which finally managed to finish him off. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ' “I am the master butcher!” – Viktor's last words. Other/Trivia ''Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Viktor, in chronological order. '''V3: *Lost *Der Metzgermeister Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Viktor Kurchatov. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students